Erupting Volcanoes 3-Into Hacker Oblivion.-
by MysticGenie13
Summary: Volcanoe gets a sprit guide and beats Neo,yeah,well with the help of magick.


Disclaimer:I own nothing and i`m just borrowing.  
A/N:I hve decided that i`m going to change Volcanoes relgion and make her a witch(Wiccan to be exact.)  
For those of you who believe witchs worship the devil,in fact this is the opposite,we don`t believe in him.  
And for my fellow magick companions who read this story Merry Meet.Merry part,Merry meet again.Goddess Bless!  
Now,on to the show.Oh and if you want my story ask first.(If you don`t I will hurt you :)  
  
The Real World.  
"Oh goddess,oh goddess."Volcanoe said repeateadly.After the shoot out she was  
offered a choice.Take the red pill or the blue pill.She`d took the red.She had woke up from the Matrix and had been in reconstruction  
for a few weeks but she was already healing.  
She sat up and looked around.As she stood the door opened she stood.  
"I`m Tank,i`ll be your operater.Morpheus wants you to start training."He walked through the door and waited for her.  
She followed him down the hall.They walked into a room that vaguly looked like a dentist office,but with computers that would make this  
place a hackers paradise.Morpheus walked to her."Volcanoe what`s your religon?"He asks wondering who the goddess was she had been calling to."Huh?"She stared at him dumbfounded."Oh,i`m a Wiccan.  
I practice magick."She said.Her mind had wondered into hacker oblivion and was no longer paying  
attention.Morpheus noticed and he walked away."Volcanoe?"Tank asked wondering if her mind was still traveling the planet.  
"Huh?Oh,ummmm.."She replied giving him an what-did-I-miss look."Oh,just wondering if you were still here."He asked."Yup,your stuck with me."  
She answered.He laughed and sat her down.She felt a bolt of pain go through her but she didn`t care.What seemed like minutes but were  
really hours passed.Almost as soon as she was plugged in she awoke looking into Neo`s amused face."Congrats,you broke my record by 20 minutes."He annouced.  
"I know...more than I did before."She told him."Show me."He commanded.Suddenly she was  
in a sparring program."Here size and strength don`t matter,some rules can be bent others broken."Neo said from behind her."Well,that`s my 3rd goal."Volcanoe said to him.  
"And that is?"He asked,curious.She smiled."Learn."He nodded and took a fighting stance.She also took one,but not before praying  
to the Goddess for protection and speed.They each waited for the other to make a move."Strength of day,strength o0f night,give me strength beyond my sight."She wispered 3 times under her breath.She felt strength run threw her body,with speed and aglity  
some coming."Thank you,Goddess."She answered,in thanks.He sent a flurry of punchs at her,each she gracfully blocked.  
She sent a snap kick to his stomach and hit home.Neo ran up a post-like column and come down in a savage spinkick aimed for her head.She ducked,caught his foot and whispered."Lady and Lord come to me,I your follower ask that it be,send me my sprit guide,so mote it be!!"  
The room took on a foggy appearance.She helped Neo up then turned.Slowly a shape could be seen in the dense fog,then as suddenly as it came it left.And standing there was a real,no-doubt,silver and white Dragon.  
The Neb.  
Tank stared in wonder at the creature on the screen."How...how did she do that?"Mouse wondered aloud.Morpheus looked over and cryptically said one word."Magic."  
The Sparring Program.  
"Ummmmm...ok."Was all Neo could manage.-Child,i`m your Guardian and Protector,the Lord and Lady sent me.I will be able to go into the Matrix and the ships computers,not outside of them.-The dragon said to Volcanoe."Okayyyy,what`s your name?"Volcanoe asked.-Aeryn-  
The Neb.  
Tank summed up everybody`s thoughts with one word."Damn,thats weird."Every nodded their heads in agreement.  
Program.  
"Cool,my own dragon."Volcanoe said."Bet you didn`t see this coming."Neo laughed."Hell no."She answered."I can only image what the Oracle will say to you."He remarked.  
"So,Aeryn,what now?"Neo asked.-Something`s coming,5 or 10.-Aeryn said.-Opps,not no more no messes with my friends.-She said,giving them  
a michieves smile."Thanks."Volcanoe said,running up and hugging Aeryn.~We need to get you out now.~A voice said.""Sorry to go but we`re being paged,so see ya in a while."  
  
  
A/N/Okay,people did you like????Please review,with sugar on top *puppy eyes*Please??  
Oh and I i`m working on the next part,but I just got done with this one and I have a major writing block,but it might get done in the next 2 or 3 weeks if not sooner.  
  
  



End file.
